A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation method and a program and in particular, to a simulation method using molecular dynamics and a program which causes a computer to execute the simulation method.
B) Description of the Related Art
Computer simulations using molecular dynamics are being carried out. In the molecular dynamics, the equation of motion of particles constituting a system serving as a simulation target is analyzed numerically. If the number of particles constituting a system serving as a simulation target increases, the amount of necessary calculation increases. With the arithmetic capacity of an existing computer, it is only possible to carry out the simulation of a system having particles of about a hundred thousand.
In order to reduce the amount of calculation necessary for the simulation, for example, as described in NPL 1 (NPL 1: Inamura, Takezawa, and Shamoto, “On Variable Scale Molecular Dynamics Simulation Based on Renormalization Technique”, Transactions of the Japan Society of Mechanical Engineers (A), 1997, Vol. 63, No. 608, p. 202-207), attempts have been made to apply a renormalization technique to the molecular dynamics.
The invention relating to this application has been made by the inventors and described in PTL 1 (PTL 1: JP-A-2006-285866).